


TechnoDad: The New King

by almic, Eralious



Series: Blood God TechnoDad [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dadza, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Parenthood, Past Abuse, glatt, technodad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almic/pseuds/almic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eralious/pseuds/Eralious
Summary: IMPORTANT: This will not make sense if you have not read the first bookBlood God TechnoDad~~“I-I’m scared… D-Dad please…”Techno bit back tears, “I’m here, I’m here, don’t be scared. I won’t leave you, ok? I’ll stay right here,” Techno looked up as doctors came in and he got shoved to the side.“D-Dad!”Techno took his hand, “I’m here Tubs, I’m here.”~~After the events of that fateful night, Techno and Tubbo struggle to adjust to their new life.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Blood God TechnoDad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041353
Comments: 21
Kudos: 252





	1. Preface

Hello!

Welcome to Part Two of the [**Blood God TechnoDad**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041353) series!

Thank you guys so much for all the support you've given, I definitely did not expect so much love for this series. This part may be a bit longer than usual and there will definitely be a lot of new people entering the story. I really enjoy writing this series and I hope you guys enjoy it too!

Much love 💕

-Era


	2. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context;  
> Tubbo is 7  
> Techno is 22  
> Happy Reading!  
> 

Techno was sitting next to the sleeping Tubbo and carefully monitored his breathing. Tubbo was supposed to be the new king, but he was struggling to even stay alive. 

Letting out a sigh, he set down the kingdom reports he’d been doing and rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn’t slept since Tubbo had been admitted into the infirmary and his anxiety kept him from keeping anything down.

Tubbo broke into coughs and Techno quickly rushed to his side, taking his hand.

“I’m here, Tubs. Don’t worry,” Techno smiled as Tubbo looked at him, “See? I’m right here.”

Tubbo mumbled something and laid back down, his coughing fit returning shortly after.

Techno sighed and sat back down once he fell back asleep. Tubbo’s wound had gotten infected and Techno couldn’t help but blame himself for the whole situation.

A knock at the door turned Techno’s attention away from the sleeping boy. His father stood in the doorway and Techno bristled with anger.

“Get away from him,” Techno stood and placed himself between Tubbo and his father.

“Techno, you need to take care of yourself too,” His father said as he stepped towards Techno.

Techno drew his sword, “Get. Out.”

Tubbo started whimpering in his sleep and Techno immediately dropped his sword, rushing over. His father took the opportunity to move closer and take the sword.

“Tubs, it’s ok. I’m here, shhh, I’m here,” Techno ran his fingers through Tubbo’s hair and took his hand. Tubbo snapped awake and started to cry, “Don’t cry Tubs, it was just a bad dream.”

Techno carefully pulled Tubbo close to him and cradled the sobbing mess in his arms, his father watching with a frown. Tubbo clung onto Techno, his sobs eventually dying down and he fell asleep in his arms. Techno quietly sighed and sat down holding Tubbo, pressing his cheek against Tubbo’s burning forehead. 

“His fever hasn’t broken yet?” Techno’s father asked, leaning against the bed frame.

Techno looked at him and shook his head, “I’m worried, normally he rebounds from illnesses quickly.”

His father nodded, “Have you put any thought into ruling?”

Techno paused and looked down at Tubbo, “I want to be with Tubbo, wherever that may be. If he wants to stay here then I’ll accept.”

Tubbo mumbled something and Techno readjusted him, setting him down in his lap.

His father sighed, “You and your mother were always too humble. This is an opportunity to establish our family on the throne! This is securing our family legacy!”

“I don’t think you’ve realized that I am putting an end to our bloodline, Father,” Techno looked at him angrily, “I’m not marrying, I’m not having children of my own, and I’m not interested in a position of power.”

“What would your mother think!”

“Don’t hold her death over my head like-“ Techno cut himself off as Tubbo shifted in his arms, “I’m sorry Tubs, did we wake you?”

Tubbo nodded and looked at Techno’s father, “you’re making dad upset… please leave.”

“Your Highness-“

“dad, call the guards…” Tubbo mumbled and leaned against Techno, who was desperately trying to keep himself from laughing.

“There’s no need. I’ll be on my way,” his father glared at Techno and set down the sword before leaving.

Techno smiled and looked down at Tubbo, “You’re quite the actor.”

Tubbo looked at him and smiled, “I learned from the best-“ Tubbo was cut off as coughs shook him.

“Take it easy, Tubs, you're still sick,” Techno said and stood, placing him back in bed. He sat back down and continued reading reports.

“Cuddle…”

Techno looked up at Tubbo, “Ok, just for a little bit.”

A doctor came in to give Tubbo his medicine and found the young boy watching Techno sleep, a smile on his face.


	3. Cuddles

Techno slowly woke up to something shifting in his arms. He softly groaned and sat up, Tubbo waking up as well.

“Good morning Tubs,” Techno yawned and stretched before slipping out of the massive bed. He started opening the curtains and heard Tubbo groan.

“No...” Tubbo muttered and threw the blanket over his head.

Techno sighed and walked over, “Tubbo, it’s time to get up.”

Tubbo curled up as Techno peeled back the blanket, “Dad…”

“Come on, it’s time to get up Tubs,” Techno said as Tubbo whined, “Tubbo.”

“Can’t we stay in bed for a bit longer?” Tubbo looked at him and pouted.

Techno sighed, “5 more minutes,” he said and slipped back into bed, smiling as Tubbo curled into him, falling back asleep.

Techno closed his eyes and listened to Tubbo quietly snore. His eyes opened at a whimper, “Tubbo?”

Tubbo curled on himself and started whimpering more, Techno sitting up and gently shaking him.

“Tubbo, it’s ok, it’s just a dream. Tubbo-“ Techno slightly panicked as Tubbo didn’t wake up and he sat up fully, “Tubs, wake up-“

Tubbo started to cry and Techno went into full panic mode, shaking him more, “Tubbo!”

Techno sighed in relief as Tubbo jolted awake. He pulled Tubbo into a tight hug as Tubbo began to sob, “Shh, shh, it’s ok Tubs. I’m here.”

They stayed there for a while, Techno quietly rubbing circles on Tubbo’s back while the boy sobbed in his arms. Techno looked away from him as the door opened and a maid looked in.

“If you could fetch us when breakfast is ready,” Techno smiled at her and she nodded and left. He looked back down at Tubbo and readjusted him, “What happened Tubs?”

Tubbo sniffled and dug his face into Techno, “T-The house w-was burning and- and S-Schlatt was there and- and he- he killed you and- and-“

“Oh Tubs…” Techno pulled him closer, “He can’t harm you anymore. I promise.”

Tubbo sniffled and nodded, “I’m hungry…”

Techno laughed and wiped his tears, “Then let’s go eat.”


	4. Breakfast

The duo made their way down a cramped corridor towards the maid’s kitchen. Tubbo followed closely behind, jumping to match Techno's footsteps, listening to the difference in sound as the boards creaked. Schlatt always had Tubbo's meals prepared for him by the chefs, and then they would sit apart in a large and empty dining hall. Techno wanted to cook for his son, and eat with him, too.

“What are we gonna have?” Tubbo asked.

“I'm making pancakes.”

He nearly stumbled over as Tubbo rushed up behind to hug his leg.

“Hey- If you're that excited for pancakes then let go, I can't walk like this!”

Techno reached down and began tickling the boy off him, the both of them giggling together. Eventually, they made their way to the maid's kitchen, and after a few minutes of searching for the batter mix, Techno was flipping away. Tubbo watched in awe as his dad showed off the height at which he could fling the thin cakes. When they had properly made a mess of the kitchen and plenty of pancakes, they sat down to eat at the table.

After eating for some time, Techno began to drum his fingers on the table, and looked at Tubbo.

“So, Tubbo, what sort of education did you have while I was…”

“Oh- um, just some writing and training,” Tubbo looked down and poked at his food.

“What kind of training?”

“Like, fighting.” Tubbo looked to his glass of water, watching it sweat. Techno shifted in his chair, allowing a moment to pass before continuing.

“Fighting? With what, exactly?”

“Swords…”

Techno set down his fork, and thought back to his own training with his father. He cleared his throat.

“Who trained you?” Techo asked, reaching for his glass.

“Schlatt. He mostly just had me swinging at a bag of flour though.”

“Oh,” Techno took a sip, softly setting down the glass, and sighed. “Well, I think that today we should-” Techno was cut off as his father came through the door. He had a noticeably hurried demeanor.

  
“There you are Tubbo. Techno, it's nearly noon. Why are you entertaining the young king in this part of the estate? He needs to be studying!”

“We're eating breakfast, and I thought it would be nice to reevaluate Tubbo's education.”

“Tubbo's education is not your domain, Techno. You might think you're his father but he needs a proper teacher. I will not allow another of my descendants to be _ruined-_ ”

With a sigh, Techno pinched the bridge of his nose, “Father, I _am_ his father. I can handle the simple task of his education, I’ve been doing it for years.”

“That was before Tubbo had a kingdom to run. You cannot do everything, so allow the professions to handle Tubbo while you handle the paperwork he cannot yet do.”

Techno leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. “Maybe you're right, but I'm picking out the teacher. His training is my responsibility, I certainly won't let _you_ train him.”

Between the slightly stiffer posture and pursed frown on his father's face, Techno had clearly struck a chord. After a moment, he forced a smile.

“Fine, I'll gather some potentials and you can sort them out." His father quickly left and shut the door with a thud.

After a moment, the boys went back to eating and forgot about the minor disturbance.


	5. Planting Seeds

Before Techno stood five stiff private educators, selected by his father. Techno looked them over, and hunched over his desk, sifting through papers. They had all gathered in his private study for a final review, and the air of the room seemed to suffocate the life out of the cheerful sunlight streaming through the windows. For a few minutes, the only audible sounds were the quiet tapping of fingers on the desk, and the occasional scribble of ink onto paper.

“Sir, may we take a seat?” One of the educators asked.

“You may leave,” Techno replied. When the man still stood without moving, Techno set down his pen and looked up, “Did you not hear me? You are dismissed. Leave.”

The man scoffed, and turned on his heel to leave. He left with the sound of the door softly clicking shut. After looking between themselves, the remaining four returned their attention back to Techno. He sighed and took his seat, crossing some things off the papers, glancing at each man one after the other.

Techno put his pen away, and collected the papers into a neat pile.

“Thank you all for your time, you may go.”

He stood up and walked towards the window, and the men slowly left the room, one of them laughing as they left. He spotted Tubbo outside, running through the yard with another child. Just then the door flung open, and a familiar, scolding voice boomed into the room.

“You didn’t hire a single one of them?”

“Hello to you as well, Father,” Techno retorted as he turned and crossed his arms. He glanced at the two children as his father started to pace, “They didn’t meet my standards.”

“They’re the finest in the kingdom, Techno. Renowned professors, all of them. You’re being stubborn!”

Techno groaned and rubbed his head, “Will you stop shouting? I’m getting a headache. They simply weren’t the right fit. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to.”

His father scowled and walked out of the room, slamming the door. The sounds of furious mumbling faded away as Techno turned back to the window. Tubbo was now alone, sitting in the grass, transfixed by a flower. The door once again opened, this time with a creak.

“I’ve brought you hot tea, Sir Techno,” the tall servant said, peeking into the room.

“Come in, leave it on the desk.”

The man walked into the room, and delicately placed the set on the desk, pouring a cup. “Would you like any sugar?”

“No thank you,” Techno replied, still watching Tubbo.

“Pardon my prying, but are you looking for a tutor for the young Prince?”

Techno relaxed slightly at his soothing voice, “It’s quite alright. I am, but the candidates so far don’t seem to have what I’m looking for.”

“And what are you looking for?” the servant pressed as he carried the cup to Techno.

“Something… Someone with the innate ability to make Tubbo understand the content rather than memorization. He needs to be able to apply his knowledge,” Techno said as he took the cup, taking a sip. He looked over the servant, who had a charming aura.

“I see. If it is alright, I can temporarily teach Tubbo until you find a proper tutor?” The servant smiled and Techno paused before looking back at Tubbo.

“I suppose that would be alright. He needs to be learning  _ something  _ while I work.” Before Techno could bring the cup to his lips for another sip, the servant had walked out of the room, bringing the tea set with him. For a moment, Techno wondered what a servant knew about teaching, but the thought evaded his attention. Taking his chair, he sat down and watched Tubbo through the glass, drinking tea and smiling.

—

Tubbo watched as a ladybug flew around the petals of a flower, landing for a moment, and then taking off again. He held out his hand, inviting the red bug to land on it. As he slowly moved closer to the bug, it suddenly took off and disappeared into the air. The boy lifted himself up and brushed the grass from his pants, turning and walking back inside. Walking up the grand staircase, he saw Techno coming down holding a cup of tea.

“Dad, come play with me! I’m bored,” Tubbo whined as he ran over and hugged Techno’s leg, the hot tea coming dangerously close to spilling.

“Not right now, Tubs. I still have some work to do,” Techno said as he gently pried Tubbo off his leg, “It’s a very important meeting with the cabinet.”

“Can I come? Please?” Tubbo said as he followed Techno down the stairs, starting to skip as they went down a corridor.

Techno looked down and thought for a moment, “Alright, but you have to be quiet, okay? It’s a very serious meeting.”

“Okay!” Tubbo grinned as they turned another corner, stopping in front of a tall, stained oak door. Techno straightened his posture slightly before entering, Tubbo close to his side. 

Setting down his tea, Techno helped Tubbo into the seat to his right before taking his place at the head of the table. “Dad? I can’t see anything,” Tubbo whined. Techno looked and saw that the boy was practically underneath the high table. He slightly chuckled, and picked the boy up and set him on his lap. Tubbo distracted himself with a pen he plucked from the table. Techno listened as the men discussed the potential rationing of food, as well as the continuation of the war in the north.

“Since the death of the previous king, our generals have retreated the soldiers in the north to their camps, and are awaiting further orders,” explained one of the men.

Another chimed in, “Schlatt has started an unnecessary war with the magic folk, it’s nearing winter and we would simply be wasting resources.”

“We should keep them posted and have them dig in, if there’s a counter attack after we retreat, we’ll see it coming,” added a third.

The room got heated as multiple advisors began arguing at once. Techno beat his fist on the table, silencing them.

“We will continue the war. Set up a perimeter around the villages, and heavily tax any supplies passing through. We can take half their food and send it back here. It’ll starve them and feed the soldiers.”

The room went quiet, and the advisors exchanged surprised looks. One of them nodded, “I’ll inform the generals of your command.”

A mysterious figure, who was standing outside the door, then turned and briskly walked down the hallway. He found a quiet hallway and knocked on the closest door, waiting for a reply. When there was none, he entered.

Sitting down, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a red stone, fiddling with it before closing his eyes tightly. 

A voice sighed, “I was in a meeting. Did you get in?”

“Yes, Dad. It was a lot easier than I expected. He turned down all of my competition, can you believe it?” the servant laughed and leaned back in the chair, “He’s a fool, that Pig Knight is.”

“Careful, he’s still a threat. You know of his skill in battle. Don’t forget his noble lineage as well. Perhaps he’s only playing the fool.”

“Perhaps, I doubt it though. The young prince should be much easier to… persuade.”

“Then make it happen. I don’t like you being so far into enemy territory.”

“I’m a spy, Dad. I can handle myself, I’ve done this before,” the servant said with a slight eye roll. He stood and slid the stone into his pocket as he thumbed through a book, “The prince seems… different.”

“Different how?”

“He’s not like his father nor the previous king. He’s just-“ he was cut off as there was movement outside, “Gotta dash.”


	6. Reminders

The mask felt cold against his touch. It no longer pulsed against his hand, the familiar warmth drained from it. He flipped it over and stared into the eyes, his hands tracing over every scratch and dent as he got lost in the bottomless pit.

It was a gift from when he first got knighted. He could hear Schlatt’s voice, urging him to put it on. He hesitated before flipping it around and raising it to his face, muscle memory reacting and starting to fasten the buckle.

“Dad?” Tubbo’s voice echoed down the hall, causing Techno to drop the mask. It clattered to the ground and he stared at it before the door opened, “Dad, can you come play with me?”

Blinking away his trance, Techno looked up at the voice in the doorway, “Of course-” He paused, finding a tall, horned figure standing there. Something inside Techno recoiled before he blinked again, this time finding a smiling Tubbo.

“What do you want to play?” Tubbo asked as he entered the dim room, “Why are you sitting in the dark? Mr. Francis said that’s bad for your eyes.”

Techno shook his head and kicked the mask under the bed, “Uh- Who’s Francis, again?”

“My teacher, you know, the one you picked out,” Tubbo giggled and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to where Techno sat, “Your heads in the clouds today, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot of thoughts today,” Techno smiled as Tubbo played with his hair, “Do you like it long?”

“Mhm! It’s a lot prettier,” Tubbo grinned and Techno froze. He fought down the urge to push Tubbo away, his heart starting to race.

_Why does he look so much like Schlatt?_

“I was thinking we could play tag. Oh, or maybe we can go to the beach! Or- Um…” Tubbo trailed off as Techno slowly scooted away.

“You know- Tubs I uh- I actually have a meeting to attend to,” Techno quickly smiled and stood, Tubbo letting out a yelp as he nearly fell off the bed.

“But… But you said we could play...” Tubbo mumbled and crossed his arms, a young image of Schlatt flashing in Techno’s eyes.

“I was mistaken. Maybe- Maybe you should go play with uh, someone else and let Dad work in peace.”

Tubbo watched as Techno quickly left the room and he frowned. He glanced around the dark room before hopping off the bed and tugging open the curtains. 

Light flooded into the small room, revealing the numerous amounts of papers and books on the desk. Tubbo looked at them curiously and made his way over, clamoring onto the chair to look. He frowned when he was too short to properly see over and stood, stabilizing himself on the desk.

He shifted through the papers, accidentally knocking a few books off the desk. He flinched at the noise and waited for Techno to come in. When that didn’t happen, Tubbo continued sorting until he found the small journal Techno kept. 

Quickly opening it, Tubbo flipped through to find the latest entries, scrunching his nose when the handwriting became much sloppier and harder to read. 

“Dad doesn’t have a meeting today!” Tubbo exclaimed and hopped down, walking out the room with the journal.

—

Techno practically ran away from the room, his heart racing. He placed a hand on his sword, slightly calming down. As he walked, he traced the intricate details on the hilt.

He turned a corner and found himself staring at the king from his youth. He froze and looked at the next portrait, finding Tubbo’s father staring at him. 

Despite knowing what he’d find, Techno couldn’t help but look at the last portrait hung on the wall. His throat closed as he found a young Schlatt staring at him. Taking a step towards it, he placed a hand on the frame as he mentally compared his memory to the portrait.

He chuckled, “You always hated how they did your ears.” 

The gold frame gleamed in the light and Techno sighed, running his hand along it. He took in the small details of the portrait, things he was sure he’d forget if he didn’t memorize the image.

“Why couldn’t you just take the throne? Why couldn’t you just settle?” Techno asked aloud, waiting for a response. When he was met with silence, he hit his fist against the wall, “I hate that I trusted you. I hate that I loved you like a brother. I hate _you_.”

“You don’t hate me.” Techno turned and found Schlatt leaned against the wall on the other side of the frame, “You’ll never actually hate me, Piggy.”

Taking a step back, Techno stared at the figure. He could take in the details, but they seemed to shift if he stared too long. He knew it was Schlatt, but it was a blend of his younger self, the one sitting in the portrait, and the one he’d killed. 

“Leave me alone.”

“You asked a question of me, I’m here to give you an answer,” the figure smiled and walked towards him, slightly disappearing in direct sunlight. Techno kept his eyes on the figure as it walked around him, inspecting him.

“You’re not real. You’re just my mind playing tricks on me.”

The figure's ram ear flicked at that and Techno noticed the horns as well. A hand was placed on his shoulder in his distraction, causing him to jump.

“Your mother would be so disappointed in you. You know I visited her before she died. Oh, how you broke her heart. She was so distraught over your exile that her fragile, little heart just-“

Techno drew his sword and cut the figure, causing it to disappear. The sound of metal clattering to the ground followed, when he saw Tubbo standing there, a cut on his cheek. Techno looked at the blade then to his son.

“D-Dad?”


	7. Punishments

Taking a step back, Tubbo hesitantly felt the gash on his cheek. It stung and he drew back a bloody hand, the pain growing as tears starting to cloud his vision.

“Tubs?”

Tubbo looked up at Techno with unprecedented fear, and let out a choked cry before running the opposite way. Techno simply watched in disbelief as the boy ran from him, a blood trail spattering the floor. Only when Tubbo had inhaled enough air to release a terrible scream did Techno collect his sword and begin running.

“Tubbo!”

He rounded the corner and saw his boy in the arms of his own father. “Get him!” shouted his father, sending two guards his way. Techno instinctively squared his feet and prepared to cut them down.

“So, you attack the prince and then kill his guards?” Schlatt reappeared before him, arms crossed. “Took you long enough, Techno,” he said with a grin.

Techno quickly turned and sheathed his sword, and took off. A few guards were waiting at the main doors for him, so he went the other way and ran into the yard.

“Stop!” yelled the guards behind him, slowed by their clattering armor. Techno quickly climbed up a trellis next to a tall hedge wall, and fell over to the opposite side. The landing was rough, and a pain shot through his ankle and up his leg on impact, causing him to stumble. Techno ran anyway, ignoring the pain despite tears slowly falling from his face.

An hour later, Techno came upon his family’s old estate, walking around the back and going through a gate with a broken lock. Making his way to his mother’s old bedroom, he took off his belt and dropped his sword to the floor. Techno flopped onto the bed with a groan, “I’m sorry-” and quickly fell asleep.

—

The light of the morning sun splashed onto Techno’s face as the curtains were drawn back. He slowly got up, trying to make out the figure in the window as it moved to the chair nearby.

“What are you-”

“Techno. We need to talk.” The voice was too familiar, the kind a father uses before reprimanding a child. “Your inglorious actions have left me no choice, boy. You will not be returning to the castle, nor will you see or speak to Tubbo for the foreseeable future.”

Techno sat up fully, rubbing his eyes, and recognized the stern face of his father.

“Do I make myself clear, Techno?”

“Uh-”

His father shot up and took a step forward, speaking slowly, “Is that clear?”

“Yes, father,” Techno groaned, laying back down on the bed.

“If you are found within a thousand paces of the castle, you will be killed without hesitation. I suggest you go back to that cabin of yours, we’ll send a courier over with the rest of your belongings.”

“Can I stay here?” Techno asked as his father walked out of the room.

Stopping in the doorway, he coldly replied, “No, this is not your home, not anymore.” With that, his father closed the door, and the footsteps echoed down the hall.

Techno rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head. Realization of what happened the previous day and his new circumstances finally hit him. He gritted his teeth as tears came flooding to his eyes, clenching the pillow and burying his face into it. A muffled scream followed.

“What a goddamn baby…”

Techno threw the covers off and ran at the man, falling through him and crashing onto the chair, breaking it.

“Some temper you have, I was thinking we could actually have a conversation for once without you breaking something… or _someone_.”

Schlatt stood over Techno, smiling at him. “So, who’re you gonna kill next? You already killed your mother.”

“Get out.”

Schlatt’s smile was replaced with a pitiful, mocking look. “Oh come now, the only reason I’m here is because you _wanted_ me here.”

“You’re the reason I hurt my son!” Techno cried out, clenching his sprained ankle and feeling the splinters poking his back. He started to quietly sob.

“Are you sure about that? Maybe Tubbo just reminds you-”

“Tubbo is nothing like you! He’ll never be anything like you!”

The pair stared at each other for a while, Techno watching his dead friend think. Schlatt cleared his throat, “Well this is getting us nowhere. Aren’t you supposed to be going to the cabin? I’ve never seen it and I think it’d be-”

“Just stop talking! Why are you still here? You are _dead_. I killed you to save Tubbo and now-” Techno covered his face, “Dammit...”

Schlatt laughed, “You saved Tubbo? You remember that I knew he was alive the whole time, right? I left him well alone, and took him under my wing after you stupidly walked him right into the front door. I saved him from _you_.”

“Go to hell you monster,” Techno spat as he slammed his fist onto the floor.

“I may have horns now, but you’re the one with dried blood on your sword.”

Techno looked next to the bed, where he dropped his sword. He stood up and limped to it, and slowly unsheathed the blade. Tubbo’s blood was still on it, dried now and stuck to the edges. He tried wiping it on the bed sheets, but it didn’t come off. 

Something inside him snapped, as he fiddled with the balance. He tightened his grip and swung. Within minutes the bed and curtains were cut into ribbons.


	8. Lessons

As the light streamed into the hallway, Tubbo trailed behind Techno’s father. They arrived at a door, opening it to reveal the servant. Tubbo was promptly sat down and the older pair exchanged a glance before Techno’s father turned towards the door.

“Um, Sir Robert, where’s Dad?”

“Call me Grandpa. And don’t worry about him, Tubbo. He’s staying somewhere outside the city. You need to focus on your lessons today.”

Tubbo looked down at his blank paper and pen, the door softly shut behind him. He felt for the cut on his cheek, which still felt warm and stung a little. With his other hand, he spun the pen around on the table. Soft scribbling, interrupted by the turning of a page, filled the room for a while. Eventually, Francis, the servant now turned tutor, closed his journal and looked at Tubbo.

“Alright, how are you today, Prince Tubbo? Is your cheek still stinging?”

Shifting slightly, Tubbo took his hand off his face, “Not really.”

Francis leaned forward, raising his hand up to the boy’s face, “May I?”

Confused, Tubbo just looked ahead, “Ok?”

The servant brought his hand and touched the cut, and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, the stinging was gone and Tubbo’s cheek felt cool. Francis sat back in his chair, and pulled out a book from somewhere, flipping to a page. Now more confused, the boy felt around his cheek, unable to find the gash that was once there.

Suddenly, Tubbo’s face lit up, “Sir Francis! Was that magic?”

“Shh, child. You can’t tell anyone, it’s a secret.”

“Okay! My Dad told me about magic. I think it’s really cool. Can you teach me it?” Tubbo asked, practically bouncing in his chair.

“Actually, that’s what the lesson is about today. The Magic Users, ah, here it is.” The servant’s hand stopped on a page, and he started reading aloud.

“Throughout the history of Rahvast, magic and its users have existed in nearly absolute harmony. Empyreans and Spirits co-existed for eons, and nurtured the young Humans as they grew from hunters, to tribes, to a civilization of their own. The Humans were not able to wield the magic which flowed through the realm, but tried nonetheless. The Avern rose from their early experimentation, becoming a large population of human-beasts. About a century ago, war broke between the-”

“Wait, I’m confused, humans can’t use magic? But you can?” Tubbo interjected, tilting his head.

“Very good question, Prince Tubbo. Humans can’t… we can’t use magic like the Empyreans or Spirits. Some of us can though, but it’s very rare. It’s almost like the magic chooses special humans who can use it.”

“So... you’re a special human?”

Francis smiled and nodded.

“Um, am I a special human?”

Francis smiled and winked at the boy, “I have a feeling about you, Tubbo. Let’s get back to the lesson, you are taking notes, right?”

Tubbo grew a wide smile, and his legs bounced as he took up the pen, and started scribbling while the servant continued reading.

—

Techno was asleep on the bench in the courtyard when his father found him. It was late in the evening, the sun setting behind the roof. He’d taken a blanket from the house and curled into it. His father rolled his eyes before kicking his legs which dangled off the bench.

“Wake up, Techno.”

Techno pulled up his legs, and curled tighter around the blanket.

“Get up, boy!” Robert drew his sword, stabbed the blanket, and ripped it off. Finally, the sleeping man shot up in the seat and grabbed the hilt of his sword. His eyes darted around for a moment, searching for someone. Techno quickly calmed down, and met the eyes of his father.

“Oh, it’s you. Did you come back to insult me more?” Techno said, leaning back in the chair. His father readjusted his feet, lowering the blade.

“You’re coming back to the castle. The kingdom still needs a decision maker, and Tubbo is still too young. Obviously, you will not be allowed to see Tubbo. You’ll be under house arrest, and there will be guards watching you.”

Techno laughed. “So, I’m grounded? _Go to your room, Techno,”_ he said in a deeper voice, mocking his father.

  
Robert sheathed his blade, “Call it what you want, but you _will_ be returning. _Now_.” With that, he turned and walked back towards the carriage. Techno felt the grip of his sword, and thought for a moment. Then he remembered Tubbo, stood up, and followed his father.


	9. Forgiveness

If it weren’t for the pattering hooves and turning wheels, Techno might have fallen back asleep. He stared through the window, letting out a huff as his father droned on. In an attempt to find entertainment, he fiddled with his hair, wrapping it around his finger before letting it go.

“Techno! Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course, Father. However, it does sound like nonsense.”

“This is serious, Techno! There’s a whole war you’re continuing in the North! King Eret has done nothing but unite those… magic folk, and you want to continue Schlatt’s meaningless crusade?”

Techno looked at him, “The war is necessary. Schlatt had a reason behind it, I’m sure it’s justified.”

Robert crossed his arms, “There you go again, following that idiotic boy. The last time you did, you ended up banished, remember?”

“This is different.”

“Is it?”

Techno hesitated before turning back to the window, and the cabin went quiet. A soft chuckle soon filled the carriage and he tensed.

“Aw, you made Dad upset,” Schlatt said as he leaned against Techno, “Are you going to go cry to Mamma? Oh, wait I forgot-”

“Shut up.”

His father looked at him, “Excuse me?”

“Not you,” Techno spat back, watching as Schlatt fell into his lap.

“Well then, who are you talking to?” His father asked, slight worry laced between his words. Techno hesitated before shaking his head.

“I’m just… running a conversation in my head.”

His father looked at him concerned, “Right.”

The rest of the ride was silent, Schlatt seemingly vanished into thin air. Techno kept glancing around nervously, drawing odd looks from his father. He was escorted to his room by the guards.

Techno dragged his feet through the dim space, rubbing his face. He discarded his vest and jacket on the floor, while neatly setting his sword against the table by the bed. Flopping onto the mattress, Techno let out a tired groan. He kicked off his shoes and they hit the floor with a thud which echoed through the room.

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard his guards shuffle around outside before stopping. 

—

The door opening caused him to wake, followed by a curtain being drawn back, with light flooding into the room. He groaned, stretching as he sat up. A guard placed a stack of papers upon the desk, while his father walked over.

“It’s well past noon. Are you feeling alright?”

Techno looked up as his father pressed a hand to his forehead, frowning slightly.

“I’m fine, Father. I just- was tired. Since when do you care anyways?”

“As disappointing as you are, you’re still my son. The Blade’s are known for being a family of healthy and strong men. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Of course…” Techno mumbled as he fell back against the sheets and stared at the ceiling, “Family this, family that. All you seem to care about is the family legacy. Have you ever considered the way we feel?”

His father scoffed, walking over to his desk and shifting through the papers, “You’re fine. Get to work. There’s lots to do since you’re continuing Schlatt’s folly war.”

As his father turned to leave, Techno looked at him, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Robert paused in the doorway, looking back at Techno, “I could easily remarry and replace you as my heir, yet I remain a widower. Your mother may have hated me as the years went on, but I never once faltered in my devotion to her.”

With that, his father left with the soft click of the door closing. Techno sat in silence for a few minutes, processing his fathers words. He shook his head, walking over to his desk and sitting down with a groan.

“Devotion to Mother, as if this was the life she wanted for me…”

—

As the sun began to set, Techno let out a frustrated groan. He set down his pen, rubbing his tired eyes. He glanced at the window, standing and dragging his chair over. Tubbo sat in the gardens below with his teacher, laughing.

Techno smiled, sitting down and watching them. He saw Tubbo glance up at him, recoiling as the boy was practically dragged inside. The boy's teacher and him made eye contact, Techno slightly shivering at his cold glare.

Getting up, Techno tried to return to work before looking back at the window. He sighed and pulled out a spare piece of paper, starting to write out a letter.

The door opened as he finished, causing him to look up. Quickly blowing on the ink, he folded it and stood up as the maid set the tray of food down.

“If you could take this to the Prince,” he said, holding out the letter. She nodded, taking it.

As the maid bowed, she quickly left with the letter. She smiled at the guards posted outside Techno’s door before briskly walking towards Tubbo’s room, careful not to bend the paper. She stopped in front of the door and knocked, before stepping in.

“Your Highness, a letter.”

Tubbo looked up from his dinner and to Francis. The older man was deep in his book, so Tubbo hopped up and took it from her.

“Thank you.”

She bowed her head and walked out. Tubbo opened it and scrunched his nose, rereading the entire thing a couple times over due to the messy handwriting.

_ Dear Tubbo, _

_ I would like to apologize for hurting you before, I was being reckless and made a mistake I promise to never make again. I hope you can forgive me. If I get the opportunity to see you, we should visit our old cabin. It’s been a long time since it was just the two of us, and I’m sure noble life is getting stale. _

_ Love, _

_ Dad _

Tubbo tucked it into his pocket and sat back down, happily kicking his feet as he ate.

As soon as Francis left him to sleep, Tubbo got up and opened the door. The quiet hall was absent of any guards and Tubbo grinned, sneaking down the hallway to Techno’s door.

His hand hesitated on the knob for a minute before opening the door. He looked back to the hallway before stepping into the dark room, closing the door behind him with a loud click. He froze as the bed rustled.

“Hello…?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Tubbo said, carefully walking over the bed with his arms outstretched, “Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Oh,” Techno replied, followed by a yawn and more shifting sheets, “Okay...”

Tubbo’s hand touched the blankets and he shuffled forwards, climbing onto the bed. He could make out Techno’s figure in the darkness and crawled over, curling next to him.

An arm wrapped around him, pulling him against a warm wall. Instinctively, Tubbo wiggled up, resting his head under Techno’s chin and falling asleep.

The soft tapping of the glass went unnoticed by both of them.


	10. Ambush

As Techno started to drift into sleep, he felt Tubbo slightly shift. He bit back a groan and focused on falling asleep. He ran an itemized list through his head before pushing it away as sleep tugged at him.

  
The tapping of glass stopped, and the window creaked softly. A cool breeze ran under the sheets, and Techno heard the gentle footsteps enter the room. The realization of the situation sent him into the air, swiping up his sword and flinging the sheath off. The four figures which stood before him quickly drew their daggers, and silently lunged forward out of the darkness.

With four quick strokes, each body hit the floor. Techno quickly spun around, checking the rest of the room. After a moment, the sound of heavy breathing and a constant drip was interrupted by the shifting of feet and a scrape of a heel. He instinctively brought his sword behind his back, knocking away the attack. Spinning back around, he sliced into the air, hitting nothing.

A fist quickly came up from below, striking his chin and throwing Techno backwards, who quickly recovered and prepared another attack. The assailant dodged left as the sword was brought down, and backed out of the way of the next full swing. The pair paused for a moment, waiting for the next attack.

“D-Dad?”

Techno didn’t flinch at this, but the figure was distracted by this strange voice, and was punished with a cut on the arm. The armor deflected the blade, and the assassin turned and ran out through the window, jumping from the balcony.

“Get out of bed, follow me,” Techno said, turning to face Tubbo. He swiped the sheath off the floor and shoved the blade in, then walking over to the boy still in bed. Grabbing Tubbo’s hand, Techno practically dragged him out of the room. When Tubbo let out a soft cry, Techno stopped and looked at him and panicked.

“Did they hurt you? Did- Did I hurt you?”

“You were holding my hand a little tight…”

“I’m sorry,” Techno said and picked him up, continuing his rush down the empty hall. There were no guards anywhere to be found. He slid to a stop when Francis turned the corner, both freezing and looking at each other.

Techno glanced at Tubbo who was hiding his face in his shoulder and back at Francis. When the teacher took a step, Techno turned and ran, slightly stumbling as pain shot through his ankle.

“Wait! I’m not going to harm you!”

He glanced back, finding Francis catching up and he turned a corner. He threw open a door, running in and setting Tubbo behind him. He whipped around with his sword as Francis turned the corner, nearly impaling himself on the blade.

“Get away from us.”

Francis looked away as distant footsteps grew louder, “Listen to me. I overheard guards talking with hooded men in the foyer. One suddenly rushed in from the garden, and they’re heading this way now, looking for you. I fear their allegiance lie with your-”

“Father...” Techno lowered the blade slightly. He looked down at Tubbo then back at Francis as he put away his blade, “I’ll kill you if you even think of betraying us.”

“Of course-” Francis was abruptly grabbed by the collar and pulled into the closet, closing the door behind him.

Tubbo saw Francis reach into his pocket and fiddle with something, the servant looking back and giving him a wink. Techno looked back at the pair, placing a hand on his blade as the footsteps grew closer.

“Where is Techno?” Robert’s voice yelled, Techno tightening the grip on his blade. He shifted slightly, listening as his father’s voice moved into the room before becoming louder again, cursing repeatedly.

“M’lord, the prince isn’t in his room,” chimed a guard, interrupting Robert’s rage.

“By the gods I’ll teach that- search the castle again and send a group to my estate. Alert them to be on guard and use lethal force. And get someone to clean up the bodies. This boy is becoming too much of a hassle.”

As his father passed by the door with his group of guards, Techno thought about jumping out and killing him. His anger was dissipated as Tubbo hugged his leg, the boy trembling.

The trio waited in silence for a moment, and the servant took a sigh of relief, removing his hand from his pocket. Techno reached out and opened the door, looking around to find the hallway deserted. He picked up Tubbo, following Francis as they creeped around the castle, making their way to the rear gardens. Techno suddenly stopped, looking back.

“I left something in my room. Tubbo, go with Francis, wait in the gardens. I have to get something.”

He set Tubbo down and ran, pressing himself against the corner wall as he listened for footsteps. When he was met with none, he glanced around before slipping into his room.

It was a mess, papers scattered on the floor and covered in blood. He grimaced and grabbed his journal from a drawer, stuffing it into his cloak that was tossed over the chair back. As he put it on, his eyes trailed to under the bed. He glanced at the door before walking over and pulling out the mask. He fiddled with the straps, looking up as footsteps entered from the hall.

“Techno? Gods boy, are you alright? I’ve been looking for you-”

His father stood in the doorway, two guards at his side. Techno hesitated, taking a step back.

Schlatt wrapped a hand around his neck, “You want to kill him, you know you do. Your sword’s right there, just plunge it into his-”

“Techno? What’s wrong?” As his father took a tentative step towards him, Techno drew his blade. His hands trembled as he pointed it at his father.

“You- You tried to have me assassinated-”

“What? Why would I do that, boy? You’re on edge right now, let's get you looked at.” His father walked forward slowly, the guards following closely.

Techno glanced at Schlatt, “You told them to use lethal force. You said I was a hassle. You want me dead. Why- why did I trust you?”

Robert paused before reaching out and pushing Techno’s blade to the side, “I was only trying to protect you, son. Someone is out to get you, and I’m going to kill them. You’re shaking- I won’t harm you, just give me your sword.”

Schlatt stood in front of Robert, yelling “Do it, Techno! I’m right here! Years of torment could be gone right here!”

The blade clattered to the ground as Robert eased it out of his hands and tossed it to the floor. “There you go. Nice and easy.”

“He- He wanted me to kill you. I wanted to kill you,” Techno said with tears welling up in his eyes, sobbing. “Make him go away- Father please- make him go away-”

“I’m here, Techno, I’m here. He can’t harm you,” Robert said as he pulled Techno into a hug, motioning for the guards to leave, “I won’t let him.”

Techno froze at the hug, before tightly holding onto his father.


	11. New Surroundings

Avoiding every guard in the castle was troublesome, with the pair being turned completely around. Instead of ending up by the gardens, they’d been pushed to the eastern corner of the castle, where the masonwork meets the cliffside. Tubbo stared down the hall, anxiously waiting for Techno. As the time passed, Francis grew impatient and grabbed Tubbo’s hand, pulling him into his room.

“Wait- But, Dad-”

“We don’t have time to wait anymore, Prince Tubbo. Guards have begun their second sweep. They’ll be here soon, I’m afraid Sir Techno has to be left behind.”

Tubbo looked at the door helplessly as Francis opened the window. The servant looked down at the thin ledge and frowned before climbing out. He turned back and faced the boy, holding out his hands.

“Prince Tubbo, I need you to climb through the window.”

“What! But- what about the sea? What if we fall!” Tubbo cried out, looking at the ocean crashing below.

Footsteps thudded down the hall at his cry, both looking to the door.

“Your Highness, you have to trust me-”

Tubbo looked at him as guards began audibly throwing open doors down the hall. Francis quickly pulled him through the window and pushed off the ledge, tightly wrapping his arms around Tubbo. The boy screamed and closed his eyes tight as they fell, the wind whistling past him. Francis grunted and soon, Tubbo’s feet were placed on solid ground.

“Well… That was close,” Francis said, turning away from Tubbo. He pulled something out of his pocket, fiddling with it.

“Am… am I dead?” Tubbo asked, hesitantly opening his eyes. He was greeted with the ocean much closer and the castle above and to the right. They were on a lower ledge of the cliff, but Tubbo’s eyes weren’t focused on that. 

Francis stretched his wings out, putting his yellow and black feathers on display, “Dad, there might have been a small hiccup in the plan. Yes, I’m fine and unharmed. I’ll be home early and prepare an extra room. I’m bringing home a guest.”

“You- You have wings-” 

“I’ll be home soon, Dad,” Francis said before slipping the red object back into his pocket. He turned to face the dumbstruck Tubbo, “Sorry for lying to you.”

“Are you… an angel?”

Francis’ eyes widened, chuckling nervously. “Aha, yeah, something like that. We need to go now, there’s someone you need to meet.”

The boy just stood as Francis took his arms, picking him up and holding Tubbo against his body, “Hold tightly, you don’t want to fall.”

The servant jumped forward and took flight, staying low against the water for a while. Tubbo looked back and saw his reflection in the water, illuminated by the moon. His mind was spinning, unable to focus on anything except what was right in front of him. Just then, they pulled away from the water and flew vertically for some time.

The castle, now distant, slowly lowered on the horizon and slightly faded from view as they flew into low-hanging clouds. Tubbo’s vision darkened as they began gliding towards the castle, falling asleep before they passed over it and towards the forests.

—

Tubbo’s ears started ringing as he woke up, the arms holding him replaced with something soft. He forced his eyes open, his eyes readjusting to the dim light. He was sitting in front of a fire, a green blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

There was hushed talking from behind a door, causing him to rub his eyes and look around. He was in a study, books piled onto the tall shelves. The rich green furniture was accented by dark mahogany wood. A painting hung above the desk, but Tubbo couldn’t get a good look before the door swung open.

“All I’m saying, Dad, is that it was worth it! I’m fine and he’s fine and I still completed part of my- Oh-“

Two men stood in the doorway, the brune taller than the blonde. The blonde smiled at him, and oddly Tubbo felt safe in that smile.

“Hello, Little One. Welcome to Empyrean.”

Tubbo watched him come closer, pulling the blanket tighter. The blonde stopped in front of him, smiling as the brune sat in the other chair.

“Wh-Where am I? I-“ Tubbo looked around, “I want Dad-“

The blonde started rubbing his arm as the brune hummed, Tubbo starting to calm down.

“Your father isn’t here. My son, Wilbur, helped you escape, remember?”

Tubbo shook his head, “No, Sir Francis helped me…”

“Oh- Sorry for lying to you, Tubbo,” the familiar brune said and waved his hand in front of his face, turning into Francis, “I had to alter my appearance to not be suspected.”

Pulling the blanket tighter, he looked into the fire, “I- I want Dad-”

“I know, little one, I’m sorry. He’s not here, but we’re here to help. My name is King Philza, but I much prefer Phil,” the blonde said.

Tubbo hesitantly nodded, “Tubbo…”

Wilbur smiled, “You already know me. I ran into you two at the tavern and I was your tutor.”

“The- The tavern?” Tubbo mumbled, looking at him.

“Yeah, sorry about that one…”

“I’m sure you’re tired from your daring escape, Wilbur can lead you to your room,” Phil said as Wilbur got up.

“Can I keep the blanket?”

“Of course.”

Tubbo got up, following Wilbur down the hall. The hallways had massive windows under pale green arches trimmed with gold. Through the dark sky, Tubbo could see the outlines of mountains and tiny lights placed on them. He looked to the opposing wall, finding portraits and statues in curved indents. He stopped at one, shuddering at the depiction of a gory battle, humans dead at Phil’s feet.

“Are you coming?” Wilbur asked, his head peeking out from behind a door.

“Uh- Yeah…” Tubbo mumbled and quickly rushed over, taking Wilbur’s hand. The brune smiled and led him over to the circular bed, a mountain of pillows and blankets.

“I hope this suits your sleeping habits. Us Empyreans usually sleep in hammocks or hanging beds, but Dad said humans don’t sleep with half their limbs hanging off their bed and oh I am rambling again…”

Tubbo looked at Wilbur confused as he started throwing the items off the bed, “Do you wanna make a pillow fort?”

“A what?”

“A pillow fort. Dad and I used to make one back at the cabin. We tried in the castle, but the pillows were too floppy,” Tubbo said as he started stacking the pillows, “I mean, we could also just make a big pile and crawl into it.”

Wilbur just looked at him confused, “Is this commonplace for human sleeping habits?”

“I dunno.”

“Very interesting. We can make this fortitude of pillows, sure.”


End file.
